pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Fragway
This build was originally created for DoA-sc; it utilizes skill synergy centered around conditions to spike large groups. Sliver Tank prof=Elementalist/Assassin EarthMagic=12+1+3 EnergyStorage=8+1 ShadowArts=10FleshAuraof DistressChargeAm Unstoppable!"Battle Standard of HonorArmorRecall/build Whirling Defence Tank prof=Ranger/Assassin Expertise=12+1+3 DeadlyArts=3 ShadowArts=12ParadoxFormof DistressChargeStabilityDefenseAm Unstoppable!"recall/build *Inside Foundry, Make use of Quickening Zephyr to maintain Shadow Form, that way you don't need to use Deadly Paradox to recharge and allows you to maintain Whirling Defense. Note that if a Margonite Anur Rund has enough adrenaline he's able to strip your stance. Recall Tank prof=Assassin/Elementalist ShadowArts=12+1+3 EarthMagic=12of ConcentrationFormof DistressAuraAm Unstoppable!"optionalRecallCharge/build * Optionals: :* [Of Earth@12 :* [Block :* [Escape :* [Fury Caller Mesmer prof=Mesmer/Elementalist IllusionMagic=12+1+3 FastCasting=12 InspirationMagic=3of Lesser EnergyDreamsMove Like a Dwarf!"of PainPainEyeRiskMimicry/build * Precast Glyph of Lesser Energy, then call Fevered Dreams and use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" over it. * Hex eater is mostly for gloom while spiking the darkness (diversion, backfire) and also for veil(mindfreeze+any mesmers and necro hexes). SF Elementalist prof=Elementalist/Necromancer FireMagic=12+1+3 EnergyStorage=12of Lesser EnergyIntensityInvocationFlamesMeteorInverterNecrosisAttunement/build Necro FOC prof=Necromancer/Ranger SoulReaping=8+1 BloodMagic=5 Curses=12+4 BeastMastery=9ArmorGazeof CorruptionEnchantmentsParasiteinverterNecrosisof Extinction/build :* [the Blood :* [Parasite * You might need to use red rock candies with that build to speed it up Frag Mesmer prof=Mesmer/Necromancer IllusionMagic=12+1+3 FastCasting=12FragilityIneptitudeClumsinessof Corruption (Luxon)HypochondriaEpidemicNecrosisof Pain/build * Wait for Ineptitude to trigger before using Hypochondria and Epidemic (except when you are spiking hungers). * You must be really syncronized with the call because you are the one carrying the main powerstrike. * Illusion of pain and necrosis are your solo target skills so: when using illusion of pain, DONT LET IT END so the foe doesnt regen HP. the timing is illusion of pain->necrosis->necrosis->illusion of pain. Dont use it on jadoth or on the darkness because they have a natural resistance to hexes (last 50% less duration). UA Monk UA build if you use E/Mo bonder prof=Monk/Elementalist DivineFavor=12 HealingPrayers=12 AirMagic=3of Swiftnessof LifeSeedDwarf ArmorSpiritAuraHexesof Superiority/build UA build if you use Monk bonder prof=Monk/Elementalist DivineFavor=12+4 HealingPrayers=12+1 AirMagic=3of Swiftnessof LifeHealthSeedSpiritKissAuraAura/build Bonder E/Mo Variant prof=Elementalist/Monk EnergyStorage=12 HealingPrayers=3 ProtectionPrayers=12BondHealthSpeedRenewalof RestorationBondBondSpirit/build Monk prof=Monk/Mesmer DivineFavor=12+1 ProtectionPrayers=12+4of AbsorptionBondSpiritSignetBarrierBondSpiritMimicry/build Powerstrike * The foes will also suffer -10 degeneration provided by Burning, Cry of Pain, and Poison. * Conditions: cripple, daze, burning, poison, weakness, cracked armor, blindness, deep wound in 3s (30 damages per conditions with fragility). Team composition If you intend to use only one tank, pick a E/Mo bonder and another caster(SS necro, keystone mesmer, ROJ monk, clamor of souls rit for exemple) who will carry spirits(symbiosis and edge of extinction) Usage * Let the tanks ball the foes. * Drop edge of extinction in range. * The fevered dreams mesmer is the caller. Call fevered dreams, use "you move like a dwarf": cripple to all. * At the call, everybody rush and use their skills on the called target. Counters * Synchronization problems. * Mesmer using hypochondria and forgetting to use epidemic right after. * In gloom, the monks remove hexes and mesmers interrupt. Since fevered dreams is a single target spell, it could be problematic. So, if fevered dreams is interrupted, use epidemic to spread cripple. See Also *Build:Team - DoA Frostway *Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway *Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike *Build:Team - DoA Platoon